starcraft2islanddefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Items
There are several items in Island Defense that can be bought by the Titan and Builders. All items except the "Summon Armenias" item cost gold. Titan Items The Titan can purchase items and augementations at the shop close to gold. 'Attribute Augmentations' Augment Life '- '''Increases the maximum life of the titan by 100. Cost: 15 gold '''Augment Attack Damage' '-' Increases the maximum damage of the titan by 15. Cost: 20 gold Augment Energy -''' Increases the maximum energy of the titan by 100. Cost: 15 gold '''Augment Life Regeneration '- '''Increases the life regeneration of the titan by 1. Cost: 15 gold '''Augment Attack Speed' '-' Increases attack speed of the titan. Cost: 20 gold 'Items and Consumables' Scan '- '''Scans a large area around the targeted point. Reveals cloaked units and lasts 10 seconds. Cost: 15 gold Buy Cooldown: 45 seconds Use Cooldown: 45 seconds, infinite use. Usage Cost: 200 energy Note: The scan bought at the shop also displays visible units on the edges with red exclamation marks, making it better at finding bases than Thor's natural scan. '''Teleportation Crystal - '''Teleports the unit to the gold mine. Cost: 6 gold Buy Cooldown: 120 seconds, consumed on use. Note: Teleportation crystal has the same charge-up time as recall, and only targets the unit using the ability. '''Eye' '- '''Gives the player vision of the targeted unit for 120 seconds. Cost: 5 gold Buy Cooldown: 90 seconds, consumed on use. Note: Eyed units only reveal the unit itself, and not a radius around the unit. Can be used on invisible units. '''Replenishment Potion' '- '''Regenerates 2000 life and 1000 energy over 20 seconds. Also dispels bug. Cost: 4 gold Buy Cooldown: 10 seconds, consumed on use. Note: Replenishment potion is not compatible with demonicus's invisibility, and if the titan is hit by an attack the replenishing effect is removed. '''Battle Stance' '- '''Gives nearby friendly units a 20% bonus to attack speed for 20 seconds. Cost: 5 gold Buy Cooldown: 30 seconds, consumed on use. Note: Does not stack. '''Ward of Healing' '- '''Creates a Ward of Healing at a point. Wards of Healing have 100 life and last for 30 seconds, healing friendly units for 50 life/second(for a total of 1500) in a range of 6. Cost: 10 gold Buy Cooldown: 60 seconds, consumed on use. Note: Wards of Healing can be targeted by the enemy.(?) Note: Multiple wards of healing do not stack. Builder Items They can be bought from Armenias the Trader, who travels the map randomly. He can be summoned by an item that can be purchased at the Ancient Shrine, unlike other items it only costs wood. '''Serrated Claws' - Increases the rate at which a worker gathers lumber by 50% for 40 seconds. Cost: 5 gold Buy Cooldown: 10 seconds to buy Use Cooldown: 60 seconds for each item use. Infinite usages. Note: Can only target workers, not builders that can collect lumber. Staff of Teleportation - Teleports the builder to any visible building on the map, which they own, but requires a 10 second cast time. Cost: 15 gold Buy Cooldown: 30 seconds. Use Cooldown: ?? seconds, three charges. Note: It destroyes the building you teleport to. Staff of Healing - Heals the target unit by 20% if its maximum health. Cost: 15 gold Buy Cooldown: 15 seconds Use Cooldown: 25 seconds, three charges. Note: Multiple instances of the item can be bought, and each is treated with it's own cooldown. Players saturated with gold can buy multiple kits and rapidly heal the hunter as it levels. Category:Items